


On Top

by RandomRyu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Ron make out and almost get caught by Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

At first, they were just hanging out like two friends and talking about what teenage boys do. But in the blink of an eye, they ended up on top of each other, kissing so hard their teeth were clashing.

Carl ended up on Ron’s lap, gripping his shirt and trying to get as close to the other boy as physically possible; Carl’s hat knocked off during the process and lying forgotten on the bedroom floor. Ron’s hands gripped Carl’s hips.

They kissed a long time in this position, the only sounds filling the room those of their heavy pants and low moans. That was, until Ron decided to flip Carl over and climb on top of him, pressing him down into the bed with his hands framing the brunette’s face. Their reddened lips collapsed onto each other once more, Carl wrapping his legs around Ron’s waist.

But Carl decided this wasn’t how things were going to go, and with all his strength, flipped Ron over onto his back, pinning him down. This made Ron grunt in annoyance, but continued making out with the other boy, still. Carl pinned Ron’s hands on the pillows, trying his best to keep him in place while they locked lips. But Ron struggled to get free, pressing up against Carl’s body to try and knock him off his balance.

After pushing against him for minutes, Carl tumbled off the bed, Ron following along and jumping on top of him.

At this point, they were wrestling as much as making out, both of them wanting to be the one on the top.

“Come on,” Carl grunted, trying to get Ron on his back. Ron’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to push Carl away but at the same time bring him closer; both ending up on their sides on the hard floor.

This wrestling and kissing periodically went on for some minutes, but Carl ended up giving up and laying on his back, Ron looming over him and smiling in victory.

“Gotcha.” Ron boasted.

“Asshole.” Carl retorted, pulling on the collar of Ron’s shirt to bring him down into a deep kiss.

Right when Ron started to trail down Carl’s jawline and nip at his neck, they heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs, making them pull apart hastily and sit down next to each other right in time for the door to open.

“Carl, Ron, are you okay?” A frantic Rick questioned them.

They both sit there, red-faced, reddened lips, and messy hair.

“Y-Yeah, Dad. We’re fine. Just fell off the bed, uh, laughing.” Carl made up a bullshit excuse on the spot, but it seemed to work.

“Okay, okay. Just making sure. Be careful.” And with that, Rick was gone as fast as he came.

The two boys shared relieved looks before locking lips once again.


End file.
